Max Weisner
Basics: Full Name: Maximilian Wiesner Alias(es): Max Gender: Male Age: 37 Date of Birth: September 4, 1972 Marital Status: Single and Loving it Current Location: Based out of New York, came from London Occupation: Geneticist, Con Artist Affiliations: Research scientists, Environmental extremists groups Powers: '''Biokinesis - Main Power Genetic Manipulation - Secondary Power '''Personality: '''Max is a womanizing con artist, charming his way into ladies beds for his benefit, often leaving them pregnant before they know it and he's gone. He is a brilliant man, a gifted geneticist who strikes out in directions other have not been working out (identifying the genes in dna which relate to animal's natural abilities), but he lives his life around his ability to con people out of what he wants. Since he has used his powers for his entire life, he has an ego as well believing he is the best and that all women will want his genes for their kids, forgetting about the need to be there as a parent. If you want to be a single mom and you are even moderately attractive, he's the perfect guy for you cause he won't hang around. And you'll enjoy it cause he not only has experience, but he's fiddled the equipment to get the best results, both local and long term. This may be why there are only three lawyers of the more then 300 women he has slept with after him for money. If confronted with one of his kids, he's nice enough trying to get some of his own personality into the child, or maybe adding a bit of extra stuff like an upgrade. But he's not embarrassed about his actions. He knows that the odds of his genes surviving into the future are good, but he wants to be sure and he certainly can't be a parent for all his kids, the numbers would be staggering. There are not that many completely clean lines of dna without genetic diseases and high success rates and he feels the need to keep spreading them (he even managed to get on an entirely different branch of the tree). His travels while working make this easy to do (in multiple countries), and helps his studies as well. Unfortunately he knows his work on his own body has created another whole level of the human race and that feeds his ego ("why yes, I am a genius, thanks for noticing I'm better then you") and purposes more. After all, to upgrade the entire race in the next thousand years he needs to have at least forty thousand children now. And that is the only big goal he has ever decided on. Now that he has accomplished it, he feels a bit at loose ends. '''Relations: Family Relations: Close to 43,000 illegitimate children mostly in triplets and twins Other Significant People: Lawyers trying to track him down, boss at the environmentalist's organization, many women who would like a return visit Their Story: Since age four, Max has been changing himself as he saw fit. At first it was things like tattoos and skin colors, becoming more complex as he got older. His parents were freaked at first working hard to get across to him to not do that in front of others. At first they made a good impression and he didn't do it in public view till his teens when puberty set in. Then he had trouble resisting and tattoos and 'physical enhancements' became his thing indeed. He had many girlfriends near the end of high school, mostly drawn to the reputation of his skills which he proved quite often to his own delight. This was when he first got the impression of women being easy targets. In college, he began to study genetics and the science of the atom and became quite a skilled student if narrow minded in his angles, expanding his own abilities along the way. He minored in biology seeking for new ideas to bring to the table and by the time he finished his PHDs in genetics (yes, plurals as in four different ones), he had finished his first reproductive 'save.' Max's few friends not female were into the environment big time and their discussions about the end of the natural world by mankind affected him deeply. He did the odds and saw that the human race didn't have very good odds with so many forecasted disaster possibilities including Yellowstone due in the next two hundred years. So to make sure of human survival, he needed to ignore the social rules and try to 'upgrade' homo sapiens. Max also discovered he could stay at a girl's house for as long as a week before she got annoyed and the seeds of an idea were sown. He also got his first job working for the US government in a research facility, but after five years gave it up as too focused, not allowing him time for his own research. After several jobs in a row, frustrated by other's inability to follow his work he began sleeping around from girlfriend to girlfriend and living off their fridges, writing up papers in independent work for an environmentalist groups seeking information to use in congress for saving endangered animals. He became a con artist, working his way into a girl's life and crashing in a different home every few days becoming more and more transient. It kept him off the government's radar and safe from the lawyers as well seeking him for money for his kids. He knows that some of the information he achieves fuels the environmental terrorists literature and he's a bit uncomfortable about that. The group pays him back by providing safe houses for him to work from depending on where he is at different times. He only uses them sparsely preferring to crash at much more random women's houses. And some not so random as some women would like his return. In his mind it's his job to save the human race and he's glad he is very good at it. He knows he would make a terrible child-raiser, but as genetic material he's the best around and he knows it. HIs children are currently expanding across the globe with some speed, being as the first generation is at the stage of producing the next already. It would be difficult to erase his effect off the race without devistating damage to the world population as well. 'Standard Genetic traits he has added to his own: '(note, none of these approach the level of super powers being a more 'normal' variety with minor advantages - - these just mean he's a top-of-the-line human being in health and future odds for survival) Flare compensation (protection from sudden light) Cat eyes & second eyelid Dog's Sense of smell, Ear protection (prot vs dangerous sounds), dog's hearing range Extra brain cells and memory areas for better brain function Double jointed, ambidextrous Webbed toes (real helps-with-swimming webbing) Large spinal column (faster reactions because of faster signal flow) Woven bone and nail structures (harder to break) Triple fertility levels and high chances for multiple kids (triplets and twins) with high odds for more evolved humans Better endurance, strength, and agility then average A better white blood defensive system mixed with a slightly-faster healing rate A DNA cleaned of defects and disease possibilities making the odds for healthy children extremely high A genetic birthmark on every child's right shoulder (back side) only visible in black light -- his favorite ever change and one he uses to id his kids with (idea from sea creature) Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)